Relen'Applestinskin
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. QuatreTrowa. La véritable histoire de notre enfance [revisitée Gundam Wing] d'un pauvre fils de riche, sans aucune compétence en informatique, qui rencontra l'amour comme dans les contes grâce à une affreuse méchante geek...


Genre : romance, parodie  
>Couple : QuatreTrowa  
>Disclaimer : rien namoi.<br>**Note de l'auteur : Oui je suis toujours vivante… ^^° ceci sort de ma chaussette de nowel… Avec mes pensées pour ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour mes anciennes fics, et ceux que je lis toujours dans l'ombre…**

Relen'Applestinskin

Il était une fois un industriel qui s'en sortait pas mal dans la vie. Il avait une femme bien roulée et bien liftée, qui lui avait donné plein de mômes. Que des filles, sauf le petit dernier. Et il en était fier parce qu'il avait ramé pour avoir un putain de garçon qui ferait perdurer son nom de famille ! Mais surtout… il avait du fric. Beaucoup, beaucoup de fric.

Ce n'était pas le plus riche milliardaire de la galaxie, ni le plus beau, ni le plus intelligent. C'était seulement le plus vantard et le plus oportuniste. Il adorait se la péter au golf le jour et en boîte la nuit, histoire de se faire plein de lèche-culs. Il adorait faire des cadeaux de plusieurs zéro sur le chèque… monnayant des tuyaux utiles pour des actions hasardement enrichissantes à la bourse, ou le nom du dernier cheval dopé à la mode dans les hippodromes les plus prestigieux.

Notre industriel était ambitieux… et avait les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Mais jusqu'à là, ça ne lui avait pas porté la poisse ! Et plus il vieillissait, plus il en profitait.

Un jour, ou plutôt un soir, il avait organisé une petite teuf privée sympa à bord de son yot. Un défilé d'hommes habillés en pingouins et de femmes qui faisaient la compétition de la robe la plus courte et des talons les plus hauts (une seule grimace et c'était la disqualification assurée). Les invités étaient :

-ses potes millionnaires pour se foutre de la gueule des pauvres  
>-des petits bourgeois pour remplir son fan club facilement<br>-et le roi Barton Premier, souverain du pays. Parce que ça fait classe.

Notre industriel avait dans l'idée de refourguer son fils à la fille du roi pour être encore plus populaire, ou au pire, à la fille d'un riche, pour être encore plus blindé de thunes.

L'alcool coulait à flot. Le mini casino et les escort girls faisaient un tabac monstre, autant que les chippendales dans la cave. L'industriel était complètement bourré, comme tout le monde. Tellement qu'il en venait à dire des grosses conneries pour impressionner ses groupies.

-Mon fils Quatre est tellement doué que la première fois qu'il a sauté à pieds joins dans son slibard, c'était à 5 ans !

Par un moment le roi s'incrusta dans la converse après avoir dégueulé par-dessus bord. Faut dire qu'il avait un peu abusé du mojito et du Winner Trip Cocktail (une pinte de téquila, rhum, zubrowska, saké, et une fraise au fond). Donc il avait les esprit un peu plus clairs, même s'il avait du mal à tenir debout (mais ça c'est à cause de la mer qui est plate, puis pas plate. Plate, puis pas plate. Plate, puis pas plate. Plate…).

-… et là… Quatre me fait un quintuple salto arrière couché développé ! Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire ça ! En plus le plongeoir de notre piscine... il est est juste qu'à 10 mètres ! Et… Oh ! Mon roi, ça va mieux !  
>-Ouais euh… Il était un peu chargé en fraise ton cocktail hein.<br>-Toutes mes excuses, je vais faire fouetter le barman, s'excusa platement l'industriel en faisant une courbette pas très sobre.  
>-Qu'est ce que tu disais à propos de ton chiard ?<br>-Bah que franchement je sais pas comment il fait pour être naturellement plus doué que tout le monde, voila. C'est presque emmerdant ! Quand tu lui dis que tu as baisé 128 nana dans ta jeunesse avant de rencontré ta femme, et qu'il te sort direct le nombre EXACT de spermatozoïdes que tu as produis… tu te dis : c'est un signe.  
>-C'est impressionnant putain ! Dommage que ma fille ait 30 ans de plus que lui et qu'elle soit ménopausée… A cause de son nez tordu et son strabisme, elle a pas pu trouver de mec… Se plaignit le monarque.<br>-Ah mais ça c'est pas un problème, mon fils est tellement fertile qu'il peut l'être pour 2 ! Et vous savez quoi ?

L'industriel Raberba Winner explosa son verre par terre en titubant et il crachat le plus gros mytho du monde.

-Il peut changer les vieux PC Windows en MacPro… Susurra Winner avec une haleine bien chargée.

La teuf se finit quand ça faisait chier le DJ David Ghetta de mixer, dépenser son fric dans le bar après avoir mixé, et re-mixer pour re-gagner du fric pour re-le dépenser au bar etc. et tout le monde eut la grosse gueule de bois le lendemain. Mais le roi, qui s'était vidangé pendant la soirée, n'avait pas oublié ce que Quatre Raberba Winner savait faire…

C'est ainsi qu'à son retour à la villa familiale, après avoir fait une grasse-matinée de 2 jours, l'industriel trouva une clef USB et une carte de visite sur le lit de Quatre, son putain de fils qui avait toujours pas touché aux films pornos qu'il lui avait filé (il avait payé la meilleure actrice d'un montant égalant celui de Tom Cruise ! Fils indigne !).

Sur la clef USB se trouvait une séance filmée du roi qui lui expliquait qu'il prenait Quatre en entretien d'embauche de mariage avec sa fille, la prétendante au trône, le premier gosse royal, Cunilingonde. Eh oui, ça se passait comme ça dans le royaume de cette histoire.

Et la carte de visite, c'était juste une très bonne enseigne de pompes funèbres, parce que si Quatre n'arrivait pas à le convaincre, il lui rendrait quand même sa carcasse. Le roi était bon prince…

O-O

Le roi enferma donc Quatre dans un studio annexé au château, avec des barreaux aux fenêtres. Le pauvre jeune homme n'avait eu aucune putain d'information sur ce qui allait lui arriver. Il se rendi vraiment compte qu'il était grave dans la merde quand le roi lui annonça, juste avant de l'enfermer à clef :

-Si tu transformes cette pile de PC Windows pouraves en MacPro, je ne te donnes pas à bouffer à mes hamsters OGM carnivores, et tu épouseras ma fille Cunilingonde, ce qui fera de toi le roi si je clamse. Tu as une nuit ! Bonne nuit !

Le roi comptait détrôner les chinois avec leur business dans leur technologie informatique, et puis si ça pouvait permettre de caser sa fille, elle arrêterait peut-être de dépenser son fric dans le sponsoring honteux de la série merdique Plus Belle la Vie (la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour améliorer le monde).

Quatre, un gentil jeune homme qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne, se retrouva donc enfermé dans un 15 mètres carré encombré de débris de vieux ordi… il était total désespéré. Il se mit donc à pleurer, conscient que jamais il ne pourrait accomplir cette tâche irréalisable et que donc il finirait en kebab pour rongeur.

C'est alors que d'un éclair et un rire à la Maléfik (la sorcière dans La Belle au Bois Dormant), une naine moche se pointa comme par magie dans le studio dans un « pouf ! » sonore qui sentait le pet de chèvre.

La créature, à l'œil malin et la démarche largement trop chaloupée pour être fiable, fit un pas vers le jeune homme attristé avec un sourire machiavélique. Quatre la regarda méfiant, mais après tout, comment la situation pouvait être pire ? Il était même prêt à l'embaucher pour être sa psy !

-Ben alors chéri, pourquoi tu chiales ?  
>-J'ai une nuit pour changer ces PC de merde en ordi dernier cri, sinon le roi me fait tuer. Et je sais absolument pas comment on peut faire ça !<br>-C'est hyper easy pourtant ! S'exclama la créature. Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi… ?

Sa voix mielleuse et totalement détendue, on aurait cru qu'elle avait fumé avant, fit tendre l'oreille du pauvre garçon qui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il haussa les épaules.

-Bof en même temps… je suis un post-ado en pleine crise qui se demande si vivre est la meilleure solution… et puis je dois épouser la fille couguar du roi si je réussis, alors je sais pas trop.  
>-Amateur ! Moi je peux te garantir une belle vie pleine de bouffe, de sexe et de joie, avec des réduc pour le Macdo SANS perdre ta ligne. T'es toujours pas intéressé ?<br>-Ben… je veux juste pas d'emmerdes… et puis qu'on me laisse vivre ma vie un peu tranquille, sans la pression de mes origines et celle de mes obligations.  
>-Ca revient au même, ça tombe bien !<br>-Mais… y'a pas de risque ? Enfin… je ne veux pas non plus mettre le bordel chez les autres… Répondit le jeune naïf d'un air pitoyable.  
>-Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter pour les autres ! T'as vu dans quoi ils t'ont mis, les autres ? Bon allez… si tu veux, pour te faire plaisir parce que t'as l'air d'être un type cool, on peut s'arranger pour déranger personne. Voila, t'es happy ?<br>-Bah ok… mais là tout de suite, j'ai absolument rien à donner en échange. Mes vieux ont bien de l'argent mais…  
>-Je m'en fous de l'argent. Ca rend les gens cupides et botoxés. Non… ça m'intéresse pas, fit la naine d'un air snob.<br>-Mais alors qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?  
>-J'ai une idée… Répondit-elle en lançant un regard mesquin en coin… ! Et si tu me donnais… ton premier môme ?<br>-Je suis gay… j'aurai jamais d'enfant naturel, rétorqua Quatre qui voyait ses espoirs s'envoler.  
>-Peu importe ! On s'en fout. Laisse-moi faire le boulot et tout s'arrangera pour toi !<p>

Quatre n'était pas sûr, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se disait que si une naine pouvait apparaitre sans jamais l'avoir rencontrée avant, elle pouvait aussi disparaitre et ne plus jamais revenir. Et puis… étant gay, il ne prévoyait pas d'avoir d'enfant. Et de toute façon, pour l'heure, c'était sa vie contre celle de quelqu'un d'hypothétique qui ne verrait pas le jour le lendemain donc euh... pas vraiment le choix.

-Ok. Mais à condition que j'épouse pas Cunilingonde, trancha le blondinet.  
>-Oh, tu es sûr ? C'est une femme charmante pourtant !<p>

Et en un claquement de doigts et un rire diabolique, la naine disparue, laissant derrière elle ce qui fut pour une nuit, le salut de Quatre.

Le lendemain, le roi pu admirer la finesse de la technologie qui avait prit une deuxième vie pour les PC de merde qui ne marchaient plus. Cunilingonde ne trouva pas Quatre à son goût, et le proposa à son petit frère, le prince Trowa, qui avait un penchant pour les hommes (comme de par hasard). Quand ils se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, il y avait comme des violons en fond sonore et des pétales de fleurs dans l'air.

Un mec sexy et musclé, de l'âge de Quatre, comme il en avait rêvé. Trowa tomba immédiatement amoureux du blondinet et touché par la cruauté dont il avait été victime, il le prit sous son aile. Quatre n'avait jamais rencontré de personne plus mystérieuse, plus surprenante et plus aimante. Il savait que c'était l'homme de sa vie.

Quatre n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Sa vie était parfaite. Quelques mois plus tard, on célébra le mariage du prince Trowa et de Quatre, qui n'ont pas attendu la nuit de noce pour consommer (mais ça c'est un détail). Ils étaient promis à une vie de règne, sauf si Cunilingonde se mariait mais c'était peu probable, et grâce aux messages pacifiques de Quatre lors des conseils de guerre, on savait déjà que le royaume allait limite accueillir des licornes qui faisaient caca papillons.

O-O

Des années passèrent et le roi finit par tromper sa femme et se casser avec une jeune vénale qui le regrettera toute sa vie mais on s'en fout. La reine, enfin libérée de ce vieux débris qui ne pouvait plus avoir d'érection, prit des vacances à durée indéterminée à Bora Bora en charmante compagnie.

Le couple princier Trowa et Quatre se virent foutre sur le trône. Ils s'aiment, étaient aimés, gouvernaient le royaume avec justice et humilité, et leur imagination au pieu n'avait pas de limites (mais… on s'en fout de ça, c'est un détail aussi !). Bref, tout allait pour le mieux, c'était merveilleux, tout le monde est content, c'est normal nous sommes dans un conte. Mais le plus important est de savoir que d'une part, la vie de roi, ce n'est pas de se la couler douce tout le temps. Et surtout la vie de couple, ça fait changer d'avis sur certains points, sans qu'on s'en rende compte…

ET un jour, les papiers administratifs le confirmèrent : les deux rois étaient père d'un magnifique petit garçon adopté (le premier d'une longue série parce que c'est cool les pitis nenfants). Ils accueillirent le bébé avec tendresse et dévotion et il ne fut pas un jour sans que le gosse ne leur procure pas d'amour (même quand il fallait changer les couches… bah quoi, je répète : on est dans un CONTE !).

Quatre avait depuis longtemps oublié la naine qui lui avait permit de sortir du caniveau. Sa vie marchait comme sur des roulettes et il était devenu insouciant. MAIS VOILA que peu après l'arrivée du môme, un soir alors que Quatre lui chantait « Maman les petits gundams », l'hideuse créature apparue de nulle part avec le même « pouf ! » malodorant et le même sourire perfide.

-Eh, chéri ! Je vois ça marche bien pour toi !

Ca faisait un peu chier Quatre qui n'était pas super heureux de la voir. Il n'avait pas envie de lui rendre les comptes… qu'il avait zappé.

-Euh… salut. Qu'est ce vous faites là ?  
>-Je viens prendre ce qui m'est dû. Tu te souviens de notre promesse ?<p>

Horrifié, et honteux d'avoir fait un si affreux pacte, Quatre se mit à genoux et bouffa la poussière.

-Je vous en prie, ne prenez pas notre enfant ! Je peux vous donner ce que vous voulez à la place !  
>-Tu n'as rien qui m'intéresse…<br>-Mon mari… Se défendit Quatre comme il le pouvait, Mon mari est le roi, il n'y a rien qu'il ne possède !  
>-De la thune, des terres, de la renommée ou de l'herbe… Pfff ! Répondit la créature en levant le nez. Qu'est ce que je m'en bats les couilles !<br>-Il doit bien avoir quelque chose qui peut vous faire changer d'avis… !  
>-Mais tu m'emmerdes, non ! Donne-moi le chiard !<p>

Quatre se mit à pleurer et à supplier, le gosse dans les bras. Blasée, la naine lâcha la serviette avec un soupir flegmatique.

-Ok, ok. Arrête d'inonder la baraque. Je te laisse une chance de le garder, ton fils. Tu as 3 jours. Si au bout de ces 3 jours tu n'as toujours pas trouvé mon nom, je prends ton môme sans condition ! Mais je te préviens, il est un peu original…

Et « pouf ! » la naine disparue comme la première fois, son rire glaçant Quatre encore plus qu'avant.

O-O

Désespéré, le jeune homme rejoint Trowa pour déballer son sac, complètement désolé et affolé. Celui-ci, malgré le choc, se montra d'une compréhension extrême et n'en voulu pas à sa moitié. Connaissant son passé de seul fils héritier et soumis, et sa personnalité douce et fragile, il fit preuve d'amour et de courage.

-C'est foutu, et tout est à cause de moi ! Se lamentait le blondinet, honteux de n'avoir pas alerté sa moitié plus tôt.  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera le nom de cette connasse. Je vais faire une annonce dans tout le royaume pour savoir si quelqu'un l'a déjà rencontrée ou entendu parler d'elle.<p>

La journée du lendemain, ils accueillirent tous les sujets du royaume qui avaient des suggestions intéressantes à leur faire, car personne n'avait eu vent de ces quelques sorcelleries, mais ils voulaient quand même soutenir leurs rois adulés et tenter de les aider dans leur détresse.

Le soir, la naine réapparue dans la chambre du môme, que Quatre était en train de bercer.

-Alors, t'as trouvé ? Lança t-elle d'un air agressif et sûr.  
>-Ce n'est pas Joséphine Ange Gardien ? Fit le jeune homme épouvanté.<br>-Non.  
>-Alors… Voldemorte ?<br>-Non plus.  
>-Fernande ? Gertrude ?<p>

Quatre déballait tous les noms qui lui passaient à l'esprit qu'il avait entendu de plus bizarre. Mais la panique le prenait de plus en plus.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout !  
>-Bon bah… Ursula?<br>-Perdu ! Je me casse, je reviens demain et j'espère que t'auras de meilleures idées !

O-O

Quatre passa le jour suivant dans les bouquins de prénoms et les sites internet tandis que Trowa recevait h24 les témoignages de son peuple adoré, tous les deux sous perfusion de café. Jamais une journée de leur vie n'avait été aussi longue et aussi courte à la fois que cette fois là.

Le soir tombé, la naine réapparue pour rendre visite à Quatre en train de se soulager sur le trône.

« Pouf ! »

-Qu'est ce tu me proposes aujourd'hui ?  
>-Euh… fit le blondinet en croisant les jambes, je… je crois que c'est Raymonde.<br>-C'est immonde.  
>-Thérébentine ?<br>-Essaye encore !  
>-T'es sûr que t'es une fille au moins ? Ca pourrait être Stivdjaubze ?<br>-Euh bah quand même… Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je sais ce que je suis !  
>-Ghislaine… Georgette… Peggy peut-être ? Bafouilla Quatre apeuré.<br>-Tu me saoules… Méprisa-t-elle en réponse. Réfléchis bien car si demain tu ne trouves pas, tu l'as dans le cul !

O-O

La naine disparu encore aussi subitement et Quatre ne put qu'accourir vers Trowa -son besoin soulagé évidement mais on n'est peut-être pas obligé d'en parler pendant 3h sachant que ce conte est sensé être super romantique… ?- pour lui annoncer son nouvel échec.

Le couple royal n'avait presque plus aucun espoir. Ils buchèrent jusqu'à la fin de la nuit et toute la journée d'après pour trouver ce putain de nom et sauver leur gosse. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire…

O-O

Pendant ce temps là dans le royaume, une manouche nommée Catherine, qui bossait dans un cirque minable, avait perdu Dumbo l'éléphant. Impossible de le retrouver ! Elle alla donc le chercher dans la forêt. Quand elle entendit une petite chanson toute guillerette à travers les feuillages.

-Eh ben… se dit-elle en pensant au potin marrant qu'elle pourrait raconter à ses collègues, Encore une conne qui se croit prête pour Popstar ! Je vais aller me foutre de sa gueule tiens !

Et elle gambada vers sa proie qui ferrait d'elle la commère de la journée. Elle écarta les buissons et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Elle resta cachée. C'était cette ordure de naine pédophile dont tout le royaume parlait ! La créature faisait du harlem shake autour d'un feu en chantant.

_« J'aime les ragoûts de mouton, fourré à l'oignon,_

_Fini l'informatique, ça me donne des boutons_

_Bientôt le mioche du roi me fera la cuisine_

_J'ouvrirai mon resto « Chez Relen'Applestinskin ! »_

Catherine la manouche s'empressa d'aller tout cafter aux rois qui lui renouvelèrent, comme récompense, son droit de séjour.

O-O

Le soir même, la pétasse de naine, bien confiante car aucunement au courant de l'espionnage dont elle avait fait l'objet, apparue dans la chambre du gosse où Quatre l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Pouf ! »

-Eh bien… ! Cria la créature hautaine. Balance des noms pour voir !

Quatre serra les points, face à ses yeux qui jetaient des éclairs, plein d'espoir mais aussi de crainte… qu'est ce qu'il arriverait s'il se plantait ?!

-Et si c'était… Relen'Applestinskin ?

…

La créature devint rouge en quelques secondes, comme si un bug mortel l'avait foudroyé pour la première fois de sa vie. Les yeux exorbités, son sourire confiant fit place en une seconde à une face de haineuse mortifiée. L'hystérie la gagna comme un volcan qui explose !

-Puuuuuutain de merde, c'est pas possible ! Comment tu l'as su ?!

Des étincelles et des pétards firent apparition dans la pièce, tellement que Quatre protégea le mioche de son corps et sa figure de ses mains. La naine tapa des pieds avec rage et hurla comme un putois, ses oreilles sifflèrent comme une bouilloire et elle se raidit comme un piquet.

-Jeeeeee...

vouuuuuus...

fuuuuuuuUUUUUUCK...

TOUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !

Dans son hystérie, elle tapa tellement FORT du pied qu'elle traversa le plancher et creva la bouche ouverte comme une daube en s'empalant dans une planche arrachée, quelques niveaux plus bas.

C'est ainsi… que fini notre histoire. Oui, enfin. Quatre sauva son môme, lui et Trowa furent d'excellents parents et par la suite ils élevèrent moult gamines et gamins dans l'harmonie de l'amour et de la famille, et ils vécurent heureux…

Enfin d'habitude on dit plutôt « il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » mais comme c'est un SUPER conte, on va pas dire qu'ils eurent des enfants APRES de vivre heureux, ce qui équivaut à dire qu'avant d'avoir des enfants, ils ont kiffé leur life mais qu'après les enfants, le bonheur c'est fini, et c'est la merde….

Voila :) ! FIN dans ta face !

Le DEFIS : répétez « plate puis pas plate » 10 fois très rapidement XD


End file.
